Deux
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Tony Stark cherche désespérément une ancre, ou quelque chose sur quoi se raccrocher afin de survivre mentalement à cette guerre contre Thanos. Heureusement, il n'est pas tout seul, Steve et là. Mais aussi, Natasha porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle. Steve/Tony, Bruce/Natasha [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Avengers, Civil War  
Couple : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff  
Genre : Romance/Tragédie/Famille  
Résumé : Tony Stark cherche désespérément une ancre, ou quelque chose sur quoi se raccrocher afin de survivre mentalement à cette guerre contre Thanos. Heureusement, il n'est pas tout seul, Steve et là. Mais aussi, Natasha porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Je me suis carrément remise à ce fandom, huhu. Bref, allons au plus important. Certaines scènes de cette fic servaient à une autre que j'avais écris en 2015 avant Avengers 2 et que je n'ai jamais publiée, faute de temps et puis, j'avais foutu tous mes couples préférés dedans, ça en faisait une dizaine (avec les mutants, les gardiens, les avengers) en gros, c'était un vrai bazar et c'était plus mon jardin perso. Néanmoins, certaines idées m'ont marqué et quand j'ai retrouvé cette fic la semaine dernière, j'en ai gardé quelques unes pour créer celle-ci !

Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est la guerre contre Thanos, et donc, ce n'est pas tout rose, et certains sujets peuvent être sensibles. Je préfère mettre un T+ bien que rien ne soit détaillé. Nous voilà donc pour un OS assez long se centrant principalement sur le couple Steve/Tony et Bruce/Natasha, ce qui est assez nouveau je dois dire (même si je les ai déjà intégré dans d'autres fics, la plupart du temps, je me concentrais sur Clint/Pietro ou Thor/Loki).

Bonne lecture :) et bien sûr, je ne lâche pas la fic détente « AvenChat ». C'était juste un aparté.

* * *

_-''-_

 **D** eux

_-''-_

Le premier homme à s'extirper du jet fut la frimousse habituellement bien rasée et bien coiffée de Steve Rogers déjà dans la peau de son personnage. Son costume bleuté lui moulait ses muscles à la perfection et la couleur céruléenne se mariait parfaitement avec les bandelettes rouges dispatchées à des endroits stratégiques de la combinaison. Stark semblait avoir pris du plaisir à réaliser le nouvel équipement du Captain America et le résultat était parfait. Ou du moins, Natasha l'apprécia visuellement.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Rogers, » sourit Natasha en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire l'accolade tout en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

Les moteurs du jet se calmèrent doucement mais le vent brassait toujours ses longs et beaux cheveux roux et Steve lui rendit ce sourire chaleureux. De plus, durant l'embrassade, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la rondeur apparente provenant tout droit du ventre de l'espionne et ceci avait égayé le soldat.

« Moi de même, » lui répondit-il en la détaillant des yeux, la jeune femme portant une des tenues du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui semblait conçue parfaitement pour sa grossesse. « Et je vois que tu n'as pas chômé durant notre absence, » ajouta-t-il en désignant son ventre d'un geste du menton.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » lui déclara-t-elle après un léger rire. « C'est que ça commence à bouger là-dedans. »

Puis, deux autres hommes sortirent du jet un peu moins bruyant. C'était Tony qui donna quelques directives à Happy, ce dernier retournant ainsi dans l'engin alors que le milliardaire descendit la rampe de lancement pour s'approcher du petit groupe. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, costume trois-pièces parfaitement neuf et mallette à la main, il ressemblait tout bonnement à un homme d'affaires prêt pour s'installer derrière un bureau.

« Vous venez en tant que touriste ou en tant que combattant ? » le chambra Clint bras croisés qui s'approchait lui aussi du Cap' et de l'espionne.

« Bonjour la compagnie, » lâcha le milliardaire en plaquant une main contre son crâne pour se protéger du vent occasionné par les autres appareils. « Et pour répondre à ta question, le volatile, j'en profite pour intervertir entre les deux rôles quand la situation l'exige. »

Clint ricana à cette réponse et accepta la main que lui tendait Tony en guise de bonjour puis le playboy accueillit Natasha comme il se doit, la félicitant encore pour le cadeau qui s'épanouissait lentement dans son ventre.

C'est ainsi que doucement, le nouveau Q.G. des Avengers situé dans le fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne, commençait à se remplir par toutes les plus fortes têtes et plus grands pouvoirs de la planète, mais aussi, de l'univers. Le rassemblement avait commencé, Thanos n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

o

La première mission n'était pas dangereuse en soit, il s'agissait seulement de surveiller certains lieux de la planète à forte probabilité de trouver Thanos.

Steve Rogers vérifiait que les sangles étaient bien accrochées à sa ceinture afin d'assurer un atterrissage tout en douceur. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux une fois fait, il tomba sur Tony Stark toujours en costard, mains dans les poches face à lui.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les adieux, » lui fit Steve en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis là car ce n'est pas un adieu que je te fais, » répliqua Tony en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

Bien trop de zones étaient à superviser un peu partout sur la planète et Tony s'était douté qu'il ne pourrait pas garder infiniment un œil sur le soldat mais loin de lui l'envie de lui montrer son anxiété.

Puis, le milliardaire entreprit d'épousseter machinalement les épaules du capitaine, en fuyant le regard du blond. Il vérifia instinctivement les sangles sur les épaules de Steve, plus parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains qu'autre chose. Mais Steve savait que malgré l'assurance qu'essayait de montrer le brun, il angoissait.

« C'est bon, t'es paré, Cap' ? » lui demanda enfin Tony en reculant d'un pas, gardant une posture droite et fière.

« C'est bon Tony, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de trouver Thanos aujourd'hui. La Terre est grande. »

Malgré toutes les bonnes paroles et le ton assuré du blond, Stark restait extrêmement sceptique. Ou peut-être devenait-il un peu trop paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de Steve sur le front sans qu'il ne puisse surveiller ses arrières personnellement.

« Tu as une mission ici aussi à la base. Et surveille bien Natasha, » ordonna le blond en le pointant d'un doigt sérieux.

« Pas de soucis, la miss est entre de bonnes mains, » lui assura le milliardaire en levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

Mais Steve ne se retourna pas pour rejoindre les hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D., il ne se retourna pas non plus pour récupérer son paquetage au sol ou pour aller donner des instructions à un soldat qui passait près d'eux. Non, ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans un profond silence, se fixant droit dans les yeux, ignorant le regard inquisiteur lancé par Sam Wilson et Wanda Maximoff dans un coin à se préparer eux aussi.

Tony était hésitant et Steve savait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire ou à démontrer ainsi il attendit, ne souhaitant pas briser cette atmosphère étrange qui venait de se glisser entre eux. Il n'imaginait pas des au revoir de ce type entre eux. Surtout pas venant de Stark l'extraverti.

« Si après cette guerre on est tous vivant, on fête ça en nous mariant, » annonça soudain Tony comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Thor Odinson qui faisait reluire Mjlonir avec un mélange typiquement Asgardien fut le seul à tendre l'oreille à cette entente, ayant une ouïe très développée pour un Dieu. À vrai dire, il était impatient de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un mariage Midgardien.

Steve quant à lui, resta comme deux ronds de flancs, croyant avoir mal compris.

« Je te demande pardon ? » lâcha-t-il avec incrédulité totale.

« On se marie, Cap', » répéta le brun quelque peu raide en prétextant pourtant être parfaitement à l'aise, agitant ses mains pour appuyer son discours. « Nous sommes ensemble et on vit _ensemble_ depuis deux ans déjà, Tu connais tout de moi, je connais tout de toi, se marier n'est qu'une simple formalité, rien de plus. »

« Une _formalité_ ? Je dois te prendre au sérieux ? Ou c'est à ce moment-là que tu décides de dire _je plaisante Cap', vire-moi cette expression d'outrage_ ? »

« Non, non, » insista Tony. « Je suis parfaitement sérieux, et d'ailleurs, je trouve surprenant que tu le prennes si bien et que tu ne me montre pas ta fameuse expression outragée. »

Mais contre toute attente, Steve lâcha un rire clair, et offrit à Tony le type de sourire qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Le genre de sourire qui rendait tout plus facile. Puis, le blond hocha donc la tête.

« J'ai donc hâte, » lui dit-il sincèrement. « Nous sommes deux, Tony, et on le restera. »

Tony sentit un poids s'échapper de ses épaules et il hocha la tête en retour, finissant par sourire lui aussi. Il n'y eut pas de baiser échanger, ni d'embrassade. Seulement un échange de regards purs et intenses avant que Steve ne tourne enfin les talons pour rejoindre ses hommes et préparer le décollage de l'appareil posté à l'entrée du garage ouvert à travers la falaise.

Stark resta un instant à l'observer s'éloigner, la gorge serrée. La chaude lumière du soleil qui se couchait derrière l'océan immense que dévoilaient les immenses portes du garage l'englobait dans une douce léthargie et faisait briller ses yeux d'étranges lueurs.

Il sourit tristement et tourna lui aussi les talons. En effet, tous deux savaient que ce jour n'aura jamais lieu. Car ils ne repartiront pas tous en vie d'ici.

o

Tony resta quelques instants dans le hall près du hangar, assis dans l'un des canapés. Il avait pour ordre de retourner avec les autres sous la terre, mais il n'en avait que faire des ordres. Son esprit était totalement embué. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ces guerres qui ne cessaient pas et qui semblaient être devenues une part intégrante de sa vie.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu es debout depuis plus de trois jours si je me souviens bien. »

C'était Natasha qui était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé rouge. Elle aussi n'avait pas accompagné les autres vers le Q.G. souterrain et Fury viendrait bientôt leur taper sur les doigts mais qu'importe.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, » répondit Tony en se tournant vers elle, quittant des yeux sa tablette numérique. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« On ne peut mieux, » lui assura-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, être enceinte est loin de m'empêcher d'accomplir mon rôle. »

La jeune femme avait en effet le teint frais, et pourtant, elle était presque à son troisième mois de grossesse. Depuis leur arrivée, il l'avait vu aller et venir partout, étant totalement active. Même Coulson et Bruce lui demandaient de se freiner parfois.

« Je te sais parfaitement capable de tout ça, Nat'. Mais ménage-toi un peu, j'ai promis à Steve de garder un œil sur toi. »

« Et il m'a fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi aussi, » ricana-t-elle en prenant plus confortablement place dans le canapé.

Le calme et la sérénité de ce hall menant aux grands hangars étaient apaisants, en total contraste avec le Q.G. souterrains qui grouillait de monde et aux haut-parleurs qui hurlaient des ordres aléatoires.

« D'ailleurs, je suis allé voir le médecin aujourd'hui, tu vas donc être le second à le savoir, » sourit soudain Natasha en se redressant après un moment de calme entre eux.

Le regard de Tony s'illumina soudain, trop heureux de pouvoir radicalement tourner son esprit vers autre chose que la guerre qui approchait contre Thanos.

« Il me tarde de savoir la nouvelle. C'est une fille ? Je parie pour une fille… »

Natasha haussa alors les épaules, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Un garçon ? » tenta alors Stark en imaginant déjà tout un tas de nom qu'elle pourrait offrir à son fils.

Inutile de préciser que le prénom « Anthony Junior » lui était passé à l'esprit.

« Je ne connais pas encore leur sexe, mais je sais qu'ils sont _deux_. »

Alors ça pour une surprise. Un large sourire éclaira le visage du milliardaire qui ne s'était pas vraiment imaginé cela. Natasha portait donc deux lumières pour le prix d'une seule.

« C'est parfait, ça. Aucun des deux parents ne sera jaloux comme cela, » s'esclaffa le brun en passant un bras contre le dossier du canapé.

« Si tu avais vu la tête de Bruce. Il s'est mis à pleurer, » se remémora la rousse après un rire moqueur.

« Pleurer de désespoir ? » se moqua Stark en charriant son amie.

« Ahah, très drôle monsieur le comique. »

Natasha était pour Tony une réelle lueur d'espoir. Le fait qu'elle portait la vie en elle était pour les Avengers un signe que le monde tournait toujours et que jamais Thanos ne pourrait absorber tous les éclats de lumière.

Bien que ceci avait fini par rendre la plupart du S.H.I.E.L.D. un peu trop « gaga » envers elle, Natasha avait laissé passer cela et garda la tête haute ne souhaitant montrer à personne ses propres peurs nourries par l'arrivée de Thanos sur Terre.

« Plus sérieusement, vous abordez le sujet des enfants, toi et Steve ? » demanda alors la rousse en changeant de sujet, se rappelant que Cap' semblait _vraiment_ aimer les enfants.

Lui lançant un regard assez dérouté, Tony reprit rapidement contenance et haussa les épaules d'un air las.

« Oh… M'en parle pas… Les gosses ça me fait flipper. »

« Pourtant, je suis persuadé que toi et Steve seraient de très bons parents. Vous vous complétez. »

Tony rit à cette remarque, mais à vrai dire, il préférait ne pas y penser avant d'être sûr que le monde entier n'était plus menacé par Thanos et son armée. S'accrocher à un potentiel mariage avec Steve était déjà une bonne ancre pour Tony.

« Ça pourrait vous donner un but. Une lueur d'espoir, » rajouta l'espionne en suivant du regard le milliardaire qui quittait le canapé.

« C'est toi ma lueur d'espoir, Nat', » fit le brun en tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

« Attention, Rogers va finir par être jaloux, » rit-elle en attrapant la main du milliardaire.

« T'en fais pas, Cap' reste le petit préféré, » l'avertit Tony qui l'aida ainsi à se redresser.

Les deux Avengers se lancèrent alors un regard complice, ce qui les ramena à quelques mois en arrière où leur équipe ne se doutait pas encore du danger qui planait sur la Terre et sur toutes les Galaxies.

o

Bruce Banner leva les yeux de ses calculs complexes et détailla une énième fois Stark assis à quelques mètres de lui, tasse de café dans une main, tablette dans l'autre. Il remarqua de belles poches sous ses yeux et inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre que le milliardaire était à deux doigts de la somnolence totale. Combien d'heures consécutives était-il resté debout ?

« Tu devrais faire une pause. Tu seras plus productif demain, » lui fit Bruce en voyant que Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la dernière demi-heure.

Il avait aussi remarqué que Tony se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres par moments, oubliant totalement sa tablette entre les mains pour fixer un point invisible devant lui.

« Savoir qu'ils sont dehors ne me rassure absolument pas. Je préfère rester debout, prêt à utiliser mon armure en cas d'attaque surprise par notre cher ami l'invisible Thanos, » répliqua Tony sans lâcher son écran de ses yeux éreintés et rougis.

« Et tu tomberas de fatigue sur le champ de bataille. Tout bonnement parfait. »

Tony leva les yeux vers le scientifique d'un air épuisé, amplifiant encore plus son état de fatigue extrême. Le scientifique se sentit encore plus mal pour lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse renchérir, Tony prit la parole en déposant sa tasse de café froid contre la table où trainait une tonne de papier.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas dormir. Je n'y arrive pratiquement plus depuis que le paternel de Thor nous a avertis pour l'arrivée imminente de cet enfoiré de Thanos. »

« Tony…Steve dirait la même chose que moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait retrouver un cadavre ambulant en retournant à la base. »

Il marquait encore un point, mais Tony savait son sommeil peine perdue. Il ne voulait pas perdre du temps dans son lit à tourner et se retourner encore et encore.

o

Tony Stark n'avait pas participé au dîner du soir à la cafeteria, et ce ne fut pas la première fois. Il avait seulement pris deux morceaux de pain pour ensuite retourner dans sa chambre tout en mastiquant lentement l'aliment.

Mais il était impossible de dormir pour Tony Stark bien que ses quartiers soient grands, climatisés et bercés par une douce lumière bleutée provenant des énormes bulles silencieuses qui lévitaient derrière un mur numérique. Tout était silencieux, et il était bien loin de l'activité du Q.G. mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir maintenant. Steve, d'autres Avengers et alliés se trouvaient à l'extérieur à cet instant présent à protéger diverses localisations pour le bien de la planète.

Il avait entamé son second morceau de pain lorsqu'il arriva enfin à établir une communication avec Steve Rogers. Une communication privée cette fois-ci. Son ordinateur portable se trouvait contre ses genoux, et il était à demi-allongé sur sa couchette lorsque l'écran laissa apparaître l'objet de ses désirs.

Voir le visage de Steve propre de toute bataille, Tony sentit son anxiété diminuer un petit peu. Le brun se mit alors plus à l'aise, rapprochant l'ordinateur portable de lui, le calant bien contre ses genoux.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas allé manger ? » demanda alors Steve avec un léger sourire exaspéré.

Tony compris alors que le blond faisait référence au pain qu'il mastiquait. Fourrant alors le dernier morceau dans sa bouche, il haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas réellement le cœur à débattre là-dessus.

« Ça y est, le Cap' se prend déjà pour la maman poule ? » ricana le brun tout en essuyant le bout de ses doigts avec la serviette qu'il avait emprunté avant de quitter le réfectoire.

« Si personne ne te prend en main, tu fais des choses vraiment idiotes, Tony. »

« Merci pour ta franchise ! »

Steve lâcha alors un second sourire. Le sourire que Tony aimait tant et qui lui manquait atrocement. Si le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait pas autant besoin de lui et de ses technologies là sous terre, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait rejoint le petit groupe à l'extérieur, prêt à les protéger et à se battre du mieux qu'il puisse.

« Alors de votre côté… Comment vont les troupes ? » demanda alors le milliardaire malgré les comptes rendus réguliers des soldats de l'extérieur.

Il voulait entendre tout ceci de la voix de Steve, et non pas mystifié par un professionnalisme qui écœurait le milliardaire.

« Hormis le fait que Thor et Drax passent le plus clair de leur temps à discuter de techniques de combat et de coutumes assez violentes, rien dont tu ne sois pas au courant. »

Le brun hocha alors la tête après un ricanement, son index tapotant nerveusement le bord de son ordinateur portable. C'était évident, Thor avait trouvé un compagnon de jeu après tout.

« Et vous, comment ça se passe en haut ? » demanda ensuite le soldat.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte de sa chambre, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« Rien de bien intéressant. Les Marines ont pensé avoir trouvé Thanos vers la côte ouest du Pacifique, mais il s'agissait seulement d'une tempête. De toute manière, comme vous a dit Fury, il semble s'être volatilisé et ça s'est inquiétant… Oh, et cet Ant-Man de malheur a presque détruit la salle d'entrainement ce matin en essayant une technique d'accroissement rapide assez foireuse. »

Il ne voulait pas tout de suite lui avouer pour Natasha et ses jumeaux, sachant qu'elle aimerait surement lui dire de vive voix. De son côté, Steve sembla amusé par la petite anecdote de son compagnon et hocha lentement la tête. D'après ce qui se dessinait derrière le dos de Cap', il semblait être à l'extérieur, là où les étoiles brillaient aussi dans le noir le plus total.

Tony finit par lâcher un léger sourire face au rire de son amant. Il détestait les savoir si loin. Il détestait se savoir impuissant face à une menace presque invisible.

« Steve… » murmura soudain Tony, son regard fixant un point invisible par-dessus l'écran.

« Oui ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas croire vouloir dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de laisser tomber le masque au moins une fois. Et puis, il était seul dans sa chambre, et Steve le connaissait si bien depuis le temps.

« J'ai peur… » finit par murmurer Tony dans un souffle. « Je sais qu'on ne s'en sortira pas tous… New-York, c'était de la rigolade. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas partir défaitiste… »

« J'aimerai pouvoir être aussi positif que toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Tony ferma quelques instants les yeux, tentant de contenir ses larmes de désespoir. Non, jamais il ne les montrerait à Steve. C'était ridicule de perdre pieds à ce point alors que Thanos n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, ou du moins, pas réellement.

« Souviens-toi Tony, du mariage que tu m'as promis à la fin de cette guerre. »

Tony finit par esquisser un léger sourire tout ouvrant les yeux. Il fut heureux de constater que pour Steve ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette entente.

« Essaie de penser à toute les bonnes choses que nous pourrions faire une fois ce cauchemar finit, » insista Steve. « Donne-toi un but. Quelque chose qui te fera tenir. »

Le milliardaire sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il reporta son regard dans celui de son amant, laissant tous ses muscles se détendre.

« J'aimerais prendre des vacances. Loin de toutes grandes villes… Au bord de la mer, tiens. Il n'y aura personne. Seulement… Seulement nous. Quand je dis nous, je dis, notre _famille_. Toi. Moi. Mais aussi Pepper. Clint et sa famille. Banner, Nat' et leurs gosses. Ils joueront tous les deux au bord de l'eau, et Nat', telle une vraie mère poule, leur crierait de ne pas s'approcher trop près des vagues. Thor se serait incrusté lui aussi je ne sais comment, avec Foster, et ils se pavaneront dans un coin, derrière les rochers… Je suis même sûr que ses amis seront là eux aussi. Le petit blondinet qui ressemble à un mousquetaire sera là avec l'autre qui se fait appeler _Gardien de la Galaxie_. Même Fury pourrait venir. Il nous fera de l'ombre lorsque le soleil sera trop fort. »

À cette vision, Steve ne put que sourire doucement tout en hochant la tête lentement. Jamais il ne lui fera remarquer qu'il avait vendu la mèche quant aux enfants de Natasha Romanoff et il se contenta de déguster les douces images qui naissaient dans son esprit.

« J'aime la vision que tu as du futur, Tony, » sourit le soldat. « Accroche-toi à tout ça. Tu me le promets ? »

Restant silencieux pendant les premières secondes tout en fixant son amant dans les yeux, Tony finit par soupirer tout en secouant la tête.

« Je déteste faire ce genre de promesse… Ça ressemble trop à tous ces clichés qui reviennent régulièrement dans les bouquins ou les films. »

« Moi je te promets une chose, Tony. Un jour, lorsque l'on sera tous les deux seuls, nous reparlerons de cette guerre. Et nous nous dirons qu'on a eu de la chance de la gagner. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, lorsque l'on sera tranquillement dans notre lit à en parler, nous serions dérangé par un petit gamin qui tenterait de grimper entre nous. »

Tony sentit son cœur rater un battement suite aux paroles de son amant. Avait-il bien compris ? Il déglutit et se redressa, reportant l'écran vers lui. Steve avait indirectement suggéré qu'il pourrait _adopter_ ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? »

« C'est juste une hypothèse, Tony. »

« C'est Nat' qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Steve haussa simplement les épaules, sans quitter son léger sourire. La caméra bougea et Steve sembla lui aussi s'installer plus confortablement contre le tronc d'un arbre mort.

« Elle m'en a parlé il y'a un petit bout de temps lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait que j'étais attirée par toi. »

« Oh la fourbe… ! Je ne connaissais pas Nat' comme une entremetteuse, » ricana le brun en se souvenant des questions personnelles de la jeune femme à propos du Cap' il y a deux ans avant que leur relation ne débute réellement.

Steve rit alors et tourna rapidement les yeux de l'écran pour observer quelque chose derrière lui. Il fit un signe à ses camarades qui devaient surement se trouver quelque part plus loin.

« Tony, il est temps pour moi d'aller déjeuner. Tu devrais faire de même. »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, soit dit en passant… Juste le temps de m'y faire psychologiquement. »

Steve haussa un sourcil intrigué, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi il était si dur pour le milliardaire d'aller manger un petit peu, et Tony continua d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

« Je parle de l'idée de Nat'. »

Le visage de Steve s'éclaircit soudain à cette entente et se leva en tenant toujours l'engin qui tissait la communication entre eux.

« Content que tu y réfléchisse, » sourit le blond.

Puis, une voix se fit entendre derrière le blond, lui intimant de venir manger. Croyant reconnaitre la voix grave de Thor qui devait surement être affamé, Tony ricana.

« Allez, va manger, » lui fit Tony en plaçant sa main juste au-dessus de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Prends soin de toi, Tony. »

« Assurément. »

Puis la communication fut coupée. L'écran noir reflétait le visage maintenant abattu de Tony Stark touché par la conversation. Le brun referma alors doucement son ordinateur, et plaqua son dos contre le mur derrière lui, la tête tirée en arrière. Il savait que Steve était tout aussi douteux sur son futur que lui. Les promesses qu'ils lui faisaient sonnaient creux pour lui, même s'il espérait tellement pouvoir reparler de cette guerre un jour tout en se réjouissant du présent.

Oui, Tony avait peur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié.

o

Lorsque la semaine suivante le Q.G. fut mis en alerte, annonçant une bataille terrible contre les alliés extérieurs, Tony crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il suivit la bataille derrière des micros et caméras, n'ayant clairement pas le temps de sortir tant l'attaque fut foudroyante. Des mutants tombèrent, des soldats du S.H.I.E.L.D. aussi.

Quelques heures après, pensant avoir repoussé l'attaque des hommes de Thanos, les alliées rentrèrent pour se reposer et guérir de leur blessure. Thor maintenant Steve, un bras par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il quitta le jet.

Et cette fois-ci, Tony ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se précipita vers eux en ignorant la fatigue extrême qui écrasait ses épaules. Et pour la première fois, il embrassa Steve Rogers en public sans se préoccuper des regards intrigués mais aussi, soulagés et attendris.

« Je vous laisse, camarade, » fit donc Thor sur le côté avec un large sourire. « Si vous voulez profiter du plaisir de l'accouplement, c'est maintenant, car Nick Fury veut notre rapport dans vingt minutes. »

Après le regard scandalisé d'Iron Man et Captain America rivé vers lui, Thor quitta les deux amants, souhaitant contacter Jane Foster, mais aussi, voir si son petit frère était toujours en bonne santé sur Asgard.

o

Natasha avait hérité d'une chambre plus grande que les autres, celle-ci étant enceinte. De ce fait, Bruce Banner pouvait aisément rejoindre la jeune femme dans son lit. La chambre n'était pas si grande que ça, mais permettant aux deux amants de se retrouver tranquillement.

Aucun des deux ne dormait pourtant, alors qu'il était tard dans la nuit. Impossible. Impossible pour Bruce qui avait vu de près ces choses tenter de les tuer, et Natasha qui était resté toute la journée devant le tableau de contrôle à voir les capteurs s'éteindre les uns après les autres, annonçant des morts par dizaine.

Sentant la jeune femme bouger, Bruce se retourna et murmura :

« As-tu trouvé une idée de prénoms pour les enfants… ? »

Natasha bougea à nouveau et se retourna doucement pour être face à Bruce. La lumière de la lune qui se reflétait dans la vitre éclairait le visage pâle de la rousse.

« À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. »

« Peut-être serait-ce temps, » sourit le scientifique en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux bouclés de la rousse derrière son oreille. .

Pourtant, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Ça équivaudrai à ce dire que plus tard nous ne serions plus là pour en parler tous les deux, » fit-elle sombrement.

Bruce passa doucement sa main contre l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme et caressa doucement sa peau.

« J'ai seulement envie d'avoir des noms, Nat'. Les crier fort dans ma tête lorsque je suis en bataille. Et que cette pensée me donne la force d'avancer. »

Il y eut un silence, et finalement, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Natasha.

« Il nous faut donc quatre prénoms, » murmura Natasha. « Car il se peut que ça soit de faux jumeaux, comme des vrais. »

« À vrai dire, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à des noms. Des beaux prénoms russes. »

« Ils ne sont pas obligé de porter un prénom russe, Bruce. »

« Il y en a de merveilleux. Aussi merveilleux qu'est la réelle Natasha. Natalia. »

« C'est Natasha. Tu sais que je préfère ce prénom. Je préfère cette vie… »

Bruce hocha pourtant la tête de façon entendue.

« J'ai trouvé deux prénoms de petites filles. Viktoria et Anastasia. »

Natasha sourit à nouveau et intercepta la main de Bruce qui caressait toujours son épaule pour la garder entre la sienne.

« J'aime beaucoup Viktoria, » avoua-t-elle.

« La Victoire, n'est ce pas ? »

La rousse hocha ainsi la tête.

« Je te donne un prénom russe, pour moi, et un américain, pour toi, » continua Natasha en serrant fort la main de Bruce contre la sienne. « Anton et Adrian. »

« Je les aime tous les deux, » sourit Bruce en se déplaçant pour embrasser doucement la jeune femme sur les lèvres. « Bien que j'aie une petite préférence pour Adrian. »

o

Bruce Banner jeta un regard lourd vers Tony qui bayait aux corneilles. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de travailler, cherchant sans répit des indices sismiques, d'ondes ou bien de températures anormales pouvant appartenir à Thanos quelque part sur la planète. Mais là, il était à deux doigts du coma.

« Tony, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu ressembles à un véritable zombie… »

« Écoute… Trop de choses à penser… À tous ces innocents encore dans les villes, à Thanos et ses fourberies… À ses futurs pièges ! Et Loki est dehors pour soi-disant nous aider, aussi. Bordel. C'est trop de pression. »

« Alors retourne voir Steve, et profitez d'un peu de temps ensemble. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une personne proche de toi dans cette base. Fais-moi plaisir. Va dormir, je m'occupe de tout. »

Tony leva ses yeux fatigués vers Bruce. Il savait qu'il avait pertinemment raison, mais la penser de profiter de peut-être ses derniers instants avec Steve avait titillé son esprit.

« Ordre du médecin, » insista Bruce.

Tony lâcha un léger rire et se leva en baillant.

« Très bien, si c'est l'ordre de mon médecin personnel… Je vais de ce pas retrouvé mon Steve. »

Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas en quittant le laboratoire qu'il partageait avec Bruce, c'est qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son ami le scientifique.

o

Le poing de Tony Stark s'encastra à nouveau contre le mur de la pièce, et cette fois-ci, il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau, suivant le foudroiement de ses muscles.

« Arrête ! » hurlait Natasha en essayant de le calmer, ses mains contre ses épaules tremblantes.

Personne ne savait comment réagir au milieu du hangar à vaisseau. La plupart n'osaient regarder et avaient la tête baissée, casque et chapeau retiré en respect au défunt allongé avec les autres rapatriés à quelques mètres d'eux, après la bataille.

« Tony, s'il te plaît, » lui fit la voix rocailleuse de Steve qui maintenait fermement son bras afin d'empêcher le poing du milliardaire de rencontrer à nouveau la cloison en fer.

Le silence se fit, et Tony abaissa lentement sa main puis il osa enfin croiser le regard de Natasha Romanoff qui elle, le lâcha lentement. Ses yeux étaient rougis, des larmes chaudes perlaient toujours sur ses joues, mais elle avait gardé un calme herculéen. Elle s'était rendue lentement vers Bruce Banner allongé avec les autres. Elle lui avait murmuré des mots doux, avait placé sa main sans vie contre son ventre pour qu'il sente une dernière fois ses enfants, puis l'avait embrassé. Et tous l'avaient observé en silence, respectant son silence et son intimité envers le docteur.

Mais Tony se maudit de ne pas avoir pu garder son calme face à Natasha. Il se maudit de sa conduite alors que la jeune femme aurait dû être celle qui méritait de craquer comme cela.

« Je suis désolé, Nat', » lui fit Tony, la voix rauque, les pupilles humides. « Je n'aurai pas dû perdre les pédales. »

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête, n'étant pas capable de parler ou bien l'intonation de sa voix trahirait sa tristesse infinie. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait aussi de clairement lui répondre, mais elle accepta ses excuses et passa une main contre l'épaule du milliardaire pour la frotter doucement.

« Mais j'en veux tellement à Thanos, » reprit Tony sombrement. « Je lui en veux tellement. Et je le vengerai. Je te le promets. »

Cette phrase toucha énormément l'espionne qui hocha à nouveau la tête pour ensuite enlacer sans pudeur le brun face à elle, et Tony la serra tout aussi fort, le cœur lourd.

Personne ne les interrompit. Pas Steve qui en avait tout aussi gros sur le cœur. Pas les docteurs qui étaient là pour examiner Natasha et voir si tout allait bien. Pas même Nick Fury debout près des corps de ses hommes, qui avait besoin d'un rapport, et vite.

Et contre lui, Tony pouvait sentir ces deux petites boules de vie.

o

Le ventre de Natasha était dorénavant bien rond. Elle était à demi allongée sur le lit de la pièce, tandis qu'un homme passait une petite télécommande de la technologie Stark contre son ventre. Tony pianotait sur le clavier d'une tablette, puis prit ensuite les données numériques bleutées qui semblaient voleter en face de lui entre ses mains. Ensuite, il ouvrit ses paumes tout en jetant les données sur l'écran principal. Celui-ci s'illumina d'un bleu très clair et de multitude de chiffres traversèrent l'écran. Et enfin, une image apparue.

Ce furent deux petits corps très représentatifs qui étaient dessinés sur l'écran. Deux corps bleutés qui montraient deux têtes, quatre mains, quatre jambes, quatre pieds. Natasha ne pensait jamais voir cela de toute sa vie. C'était un véritable don du ciel. Elle qui avait pensé qu'aucune technologie ne pourrait l'aider à pouvoir enfanter. Elle avait eu tort.

Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre ses lèvres, le cœur serrée. Clint plaça son bras contre les épaules de la jeune femme, et embrassa doucement son crâne.

« Bravo, Nat', » murmura le tireur tout en caressant l'épaule de la russe.

La jeune femme ne pouvait quitter l'écran des yeux. Elle voyait ses deux enfants. Non pas un, mais deux. Eh oui, la vie offrait aussi des surprises, et Thanos ne pouvait rien.

« En réalité, j'avais vu que Bruce aimait les enfants bien qu'il était effrayé d'en avoir… Mais lorsqu'il s'était senti près et que nous pensions adopter, je lui ai proposé d'essayer autre chose… » expliqua lentement Natasha, tendre sourire sur les lèvres en regardant ses deux enfants. « Je ne pensais pas que l'opération du Docteur Cho aurait pu m'aider, réellement. Mais j'ai voulu essayer et finalement… J'ai réussi. »

« Pourquoi… Tu n'y croyais pas jusque-là ? » le taquina Steve en haussant un sourcil.

Natasha rit alors doucement et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Clint lâcha son amie et tira un peu plus l'écran vers elle. Puis, l'espionne sourit à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers la fenêtre du laboratoire, là où le soleil couchant et magnifique offrait de sa douce lumière orangée à la pièce.

« Les vois-tu… Bruce ? »

o

Tony resta donc silencieux, bras croisés, adossé au mur du couloir et il se redressa quand Steve quitta le laboratoire pour refermer document la porte derrière lui. Le blond croisa le regard profond du brun et finit par se racler la gorge.

« Tony… Je-… » commença-t-il, d'un air mal assuré.

« Toute cette euphorie ça te fascine, n'est ce pas ? » le coupa Tony en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre qui dévoilait Natasha dans la pièce à discuter avec Clint et un docteur.

Steve fronça les sourcils et se tut. Il finit par soupirer, résigner à ne pas continuer la conversation. Il savait comment ça allait se finir. Il se leva, cependant Tony attrapa son bras, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce.

« Moi aussi, ça me fascine, » lui avoua le brun à voix basse, yeux dans les yeux.

Steve le concéda un instant du regard et attendit qu'il continue, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

« J'ai bien réfléchi pour cette histoire de gosse. Et j'accepte, » lui avoua finalement Tony.

Ce fut cette fois-ci le cœur de Steve qui se mit à battre plus vite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le brun reprit la parole.

« Il faut bien une progéniture à mon entreprise, » ricana le brun en haussant les épaules.

Steve soupira mais finit par lâcher un soupire. Tony était toujours comme ça. À tourner les sujets de conversations sérieux à la rigolade et en dérision.

« On va conclure un marché, Tony, » reprit le soldat en croisant les bras.

« Je t'écoute, Cap. »

« À la fin de cette guerre. Lorsque toute menace sera éliminée et que nous sommes sûrs que le monde est sauf… »

« Il ne le sera jamais entièrement, Steve… »

« Si je suis ton raisonnement, alors personne ne devrait enfanter… »

Tony leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition, et secoua la tête :

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir coupé. Continue. »

Steve fixa un instant le brun, et prit ensuite une inspiration.

« Quand tout ce mal sera terminé, on agrandit notre famille. »

Lâchant un sourire presque taquin, Tony donna un léger coup de poing contre le bras de son amant, qui se voulut amical.

« Tu nous considères donc comme une famille, » fit-il en souriant de plus belle.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu te moques de moi, » railla le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh grand jamais, » ricana le brun. « Je trouve ça juste trop… mignon venant de ta part ! »

Steve voulut prendre un air vexé, mais le sourire presque hilare de son amant le fit changer d'avis. En effet, depuis le début de cette guerre étrange, et de cette terreur constante, Tony n'était plus qu'un amas de boule de nerfs hyperactifs. Tout ceci l'avait changé. Et revoir ce petit air presque arrogant revigorait Steve.

« Bon s'est décidé, après la guerre, on adopte ! » s'exclama Tony en se dirigeant avec joie prononcée vers la porte pour annoncer la nouvelle à Natasha.

« T'oublie pas le mariage ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Bon sang, on ne va pas s'ennuyer. »

o

À ce moment-là, les mains en sang, le cœur battant, le visage en sueur, Tony Stark se demanda bien si le destin ne se jouait pas d'eux. Natasha avait été blessée dans le processus durant l'attaque de la base, et s'il ne faisait rien, elle et les enfants allaient mourir.

« Pitié, fais-le ! » avait crié Natasha au bord du désespoir, après avoir empoigné si fort le bras de Tony.

Elle n'avait pas encore entamé son neuvième moi de grossesse, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Natasha ne tiendrait pas longtemps, la pâleur de son visage et le sang qui s'échappait de son crâne et de son épaule pouvait aussi en témoigner.

« TONY ! » avait-elle insisté en voyant que le milliardaire restait figé.

La salle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé avec Natasha était loin de la bagarre, et il savait qu'il pourrait rester un moment ici sans se faire débusquer, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas attendre les secours.

« Sauve mes enfants, » insista-t-elle à nouveau, un peu plus calme, là, allongée sur une des tables du bureau.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et croisa le regard paniqué et détruit du brun installé près d'elle à faire pression contre la blessure titanesque de son épaule broyée. Mais au vu de ses traits apaisés, elle semblait ne plus sentir la douleur et ceci était très mauvais signe.

« Montre-moi mes deux porteurs d'espoir, je t'en supplie, Tony, » reprit-elle, tête redressée, le regard plongé dans celui de Tony.

Et Tony prit sa décision. Il se redressa et offrit un fort baiser contre le front de la jeune femme pour ensuite l'aider à déposer sa tête contre la serviette derrière elle. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de morphine. Ni rien. Elle partait déjà.

Il incisa le ventre la jeune femme et il avait raison, elle ne sentit heureusement pas la douleur. Seuls les bruits d'explosion dans le lointain se faisaient entendre, et le son de leurs respirations lourdes, et bien trop lente pour Natasha qui gardait les yeux fermés.

Mais lorsqu'un premier pleur vint emplir la pièce, la jeune femme ouvrit instantanément les yeux, et Tony redressa sa tête en apposant une autre serviette derrière son crâne et entoura le premier bébé d'une autre.

Natasha peina à détailler les couleurs et les formes, mais remarqua clairement que Tony déposait un petit nourrisson sur sa poitrine, afin qu'elle puisse le voir. Utilisant les dernières forces qu'elle put occasionner, elle leva les bras et caressa ce petit être nouveau.

« Une fille, » lui annonça d'abord Tony en récupérant l'autre enfant.

« Viktoria… » murmura la rousse en se nourrissant de cette magnifique image.

Puis, un second pleur, et Natasha fut entièrement soulagée. Le second bébé vint rejoindre son frère.

« Et un petit garçon, » ajouta Tony en se réinstallant auprès de Natasha pour déposer une main puissante mais tremblante contre son épaule frêle.

« Adrian… »

Tony prenait garde à ce que les deux enfants ne tombent pas, et les détailla de ses yeux attristés et désillusionnés. Deux beaux bébés, vivants, aux cheveux très clairs. Cette vision était pourtant unique et magique. Si seulement son amie ne se mourrait pas.

« Tony… prends soin d'eux… Toi et Steve… gardez-les et-… » murmura Natasha en laissant lentement ses bras retomber.

« Et nous les chérirons comme la prunelle de nos yeux. Je te le jure, » lui assura Tony en l'aidant à reposer ses bras le long de son corps.

« Thanos… passera après… »

« Je te le jure. »

Les yeux de l'espionne se fermèrent lentement et Tony récupéra doucement les deux bambins calmés et si légers. Il déglutit difficilement, le cœur lourd.

« Tu peux partir maintenant, Nat'… je suis là… et tes deux beaux enfants sont là aussi. »

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la russe qui alors, rejeta son dernier souffle avant de quitter pour toujours ce monde et rejoindre Bruce. Tony Stark ne pouvait pas le croire et enfin il se permit à pleurer tout en serrant fort dans ses bras les deux bébés qui commençaient à sangloter dans le silence de la pièce.

La bataille semblait être terminée.

o

Quatre ans plus tard

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Le petit ouvrit aussitôt la bouche et Steve put inspecter la cavité buccale du jeune garçon puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu sais te brosser les dents, Adrian. »

« J'aurai des dents plus blanches que Vik' ! »

« Si tu continues sur cette voix, assurément. »

« Hep, hep, hep, Steve, pas de favoritisme ! » s'exclama Tony Stark accroupi devant la première marche du grand escalier à faire les lacets de la chaussure rose d'une petite fille.

« Et ben non, c'est moi qui aie le plus beau sourire, il a dit papa Tony ! » s'exclama la fillette en tirant la langue à son frère.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » riposta Adrian en essayant de se dépêtrer des bras de Steve qui peinait à lui mettre son manteau.

« Et qui parlait de favoritisme ? » taquina Steve à l'adresse du milliardaire en maintenant l'enfant agité.

« Adrian avait dit ce jour-là que je devenais gros, » répliqua aussitôt Tony, piqué au vif.

« Moi je préfère papa Steve, na ! » s'exclama Adrian en arrêtant son geste pour aider le blond à mettre son manteau jaune.

Viktoria éclata d'un rire clair en agitant ses pieds, rendant la tâche de Tony bien plus difficile.

Pourtant, ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'en ce début de septembre, les deux super-héros se rendirent à l'école maternelle du coin, prêt pour le premier jour d'école des deux jumeaux.

« Allez faites honneur à vos deux parents dans les étoiles qui vous regardent aujourd'hui. Soyez sage, hein ? » leur fit Tony après un bisou sur le crâne d'Adrian.

« Comme toujours ! » lui assura Viktoria déjà partie bien loin vers les autres fillettes de son âge.

« C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… »

Mais Steve lui offrir un coup de coude contre ses côtes pour le faire taire, et Adrian secoua sa main en signe d'au revoir pour aller rejoindre les autres élèves.

Steve sourit tendrement, ignorant les regarde intrigués et scotchés des jeunes parents qui reconnaissait assurément Tony Stark, et parfois Steve Rogers.

« Nos deux petits porteurs d'espoir se portent à merveille. Que demander de plus ? » fit Steve en croisant les bras.

« Hum… Peut-être toi dans mon lit. Nu ? » lui murmura Tony, malicieusement.

« Pitié, ne dit pas ça devant une école maternelle. »

« Mais il n'y a que tes belles oreilles qui peuvent l'entendre ! »

Steve leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et sourit. Est-ce que Natasha avait bien fait de confier ses deux enfants à lui et au milliardaire ? Il ne le saura jamais, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que lui et Tony seraient prêts à mourir pour les jumeaux et les aimaient comme jamais.

Si bien que Tony avait sa petite larme en voyant Adrian et Viktoria grandir si vite et les quitter pour la maternelle. Et la suite s'annonçait surement tout aussi explosive !

_-''-_

Fin

_-''-_

* * *

Une petite trace de votre passage ? Vos avis ? :)


End file.
